


【欣颖】枯萎的生活

by bueerre



Category: mosaic - Fandom, 乐队的夏天, 马赛克乐队
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: - 欧欧西私密马赛- 别舞到正主面前- 实在对不起，任何道德问题请上升写这个的作者，与乐手老师无关
Relationships: 欣颖
Kudos: 7





	【欣颖】枯萎的生活

外界吵喧，高欣和夏颖在楼梯下的死角处激烈拥吻。虽然楼梯下堆放的杂物能够堪堪挡住他们的身体，但只要有人稍微往里走一点，便能清楚地看到他们在做什么。

高欣右手撑着墙，左手从夏颖的卷发下伸进扣住他的脖子。他们的舌头在对方口腔里翻搅，谁也不放过谁，来不及咽下的口水滴落下巴，陷入衣领里消失不见。昏暗的环境，夹缝中透出的光，夏颖也许有什么露出情结，在这随时都有可能被人发现的地方，他倒是硬得一塌糊涂。

闻着空气中灰尘的味道，高欣感觉到夏颖的手已经伸进了他的衣服。他将膝盖顶入夏颖双腿之间，用力碾了一下那包裹在裤子的凸起。夏颖的闷哼从他们纠缠的嘴角漏出，在高欣后背上跳舞的手也老老实实地环住他的腰。

高欣放过夏颖的唇舌，转而舔舐耳垂。他伏在夏颖的耳边轻声说，在外边，不可以做，我用嘴和手帮你。夏颖微微点点头，他色情又急促的喘息声传入高欣的耳朵。

高欣的唇亲上夏颖的颈侧，在有文身的皮肤上用力吸出一个一个红痕，那是他在夏颖心中的证明，那块皮肤应该是属于他的。他曾经对夏颖说过，不要轻易撩起你的头发。

夏颖舒服得在高欣耳边哼哼，沙哑的呻吟在强奸高欣的耳朵。他解开夏颖的裤子，摸上已经抬头的性器，快速撸动着。动情的夏颖眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇半张，舌头露在外边，像一条小狗。高欣用空闲的手推了推眼镜，伸出舌头舔过夏颖的嘴唇，又和他唇舌纠缠起来。

唔唔，夏颖推开高欣，我要射了，他说。夏颖出了些汗，他的刘海黏在脸上。高欣说，好的。然后蹲下身，张嘴为夏颖深喉。高欣的嘴又湿又热，没过多久夏颖就抵着高欣的喉咙射了。高欣红着眼睛，费力咽下了夏颖的精液。为了夏颖，他愿意咽下一个男人的精液，他愿意。

高欣起身，帮夏颖穿好裤子后将他按进了自己怀里。

-好点了吗？  
-嗯，谢谢。

大概十年前马赛克刚开始的时候，夏颖偶尔会有一种不安全感，他自己的解决办法是出去喝酒，喝到神智不清，喝到疯言疯语，通过燃烧自己解放情绪获得快乐。高欣没办法不管他，他不能看着夏颖如自虐般不断消耗着自己。后来他发现适当的拉近距离能够安抚夏颖焦躁的情绪，最开始只是拥抱，但随着时间流逝，夏颖产生不安全感的次数越来越多，症状也越来越严重，单单拥抱已无法解决问题，为了避免夏颖再出去彻夜喝酒，后来就慢慢发展成了爱抚，亲吻，甚至是……做爱。高欣明白他的行为已经越过了友谊的界限，是他亲手毁坏了与夏颖二十年的纯真友谊。迷茫的夏颖是脆弱的、难过的、容易被乘虚而入的，也许夹杂着私心，他自我催眠，打着安抚的名义占有了夏颖。

高欣拥着夏颖，手指摩挲着夏颖脖子上的皮肤。如果不撩起头发，谁也想不到夏颖皮肤上还有这么一块文身。常年被头发遮住的脖子，偶尔一次露出倒成了性暗示的标志，隐秘又色情，像他和夏颖的关系。高欣忍不住难过地想，绿色频道已经回不去了，他和夏颖的关系，难道也会在在未来的某一天逐渐走向瓦解吗？


End file.
